historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Racing career of Charles Williams
|class = |height= |weight= 241 lb (109 kg) |team= |birth_name= Charles Nathaniel Williams |birth_date= |birth_place= Davenport, Iowa, U.S |death_date= |death_place= |debut = 2013 |pastteams= *Swift Racing ( –present) |achievements= *5x Motocross World Champion (2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019) *3x ''The Track'' Racer of the Year (2014, 2015, 2018) *1x (Super) OnO World Champion (2018) *1x 250cc FIM World Champion (2018) *Racer of the Year (2018) *Best Racer ESPY Award (2009, 2011) *Racer of the Decade (2017) |statsport = MX |statseason = 2019 |statweek = |statlabel1 = Amateur record |statvalue1 = |statlabel2 = Amateur points |statvalue2 = 24 |statlabel3 = Pro record |statvalue3 = |statlabel4 = Wins by GP |statvalue4 = 38 |statlabel5 = Speed percentage |statvalue5 = 87.7 |statlabel6 = Fastest laps |statvalue6 = 79 |statlabel7 = Win percentage |statvalue7 = |statlabel8 = Success wins |statvalue8 = 99.5 }} Charles Williams has raced in professional motocross since 2013. He is the four-classes world champion in the history of the sport, having won multiple major world titles, as well as being the first boxer to win the lineal championship in five different class divisions. Williams is also the first racer in history to win major world titles while being an Mixed martial artist. He is also known for his speed, behind James Stewart Jr. and Danny W. Ford. In 2018, Williams was ranked second on ESPN's list of top boxers, pound for pound, of the past 25 years. He was named Fighter of the Decade for the 2017 by the Racing Writers Association of America (EWAA), ONO, and WRO. He is also a three-time ''Track'' magazine and BWAA Fighter of the Year, winning both awards in 2014, 2015, and 2018; and the Best Fighter ESPY Award in 2009 and 2011. BoxRec ranks him as the greatest fighter of all time. Williams was long rated as the best active racer in the world, pound for pound, by most sporting news and boxing websites, including ESPN, Racer X Illustrated, Sporting Life, Yahoo! Sports, About.com, BoxRec, and The Ring, beginning from his climb to lightweight until his losses at 250cc in 2018. Ratings, boxrec.com. Pacquiao Back on Top (May 17, 2012), sportinglife.com (archived from the original on June 29, 2011). He is also the longest reigning top-ten active boxer on [[The Ring magazine Pound for Pound|''The Ring's pound for pound list]]. Williams has generated approximately 19.6 grand in pay-per-view buys and $1.2 grand in revenue from his 10 PPV bouts. According to ''Forbes, he was the second highest paid athlete in the world as of 2015.The World's Highest-Paid Athletes. Forbes.com (2013–06). Retrieved on February 22, 2014. Amateur career In the 2012 Grand Prix Championship, Williams have the record of 26–2. Professional motocross career Background and debut Williams' been ride dirtbike since the age of two, but stopped together to become Boxing and MMA careers. He was trained by Chris Tucker was here where he laid the foundations to his fast movement techniques Despite this, and his family moving to New Jersey, Williams continued racing at his youth. He was also trained by Paul Mason Sr. and sometimes Chris Ellison. Chris Ellison recalls Williams, "One of the best racers and I wish he could race more into his amateur racing, but he's doesn't." He continued "Williams does wanted to go boxing and Martial arts, but he could be the best motocross racer of all time".Williams going Professional motocross rider? by Jane Smith. Williams made his debut at the 2013 FIM Motocross Championship where he defeats another rookie, John Josephs on March 4, 2013 in New Jersey with number 167. Negotiations with Danny W. Ford Following his second victory against Walkner, there was much public demand for a fight between the One-on-One Junior Champion Charles N. Williams and two-time X Games Gold medalist Danny W. Ford. Williams reportedly agreed to race Ford on October 18, 2014 for a split of $50 grand up front, and it was later agreed that the venue for the race would be Circuit of the Americas of X Games. However, the bout was put in jeopardy due to disagreements about XGames-style drug testing. The Ford camp random blood testing by the United States Anti-Doping Agency, . Gmanews.tv (December 25, 2009). Retrieved on May 19, 2012. whereas Williams refused to have any blood testing within 30 days from the race, because he thought it would weaken him, but he was willing to have blood taken from him before the 30-day window as well as immediately after the fight. Paul Mason Sr., on the other hand, commented that he would not allow blood to be taken from Williams one week before the race. [http://www.gmanews.tv/story/180124/promoter-says-pacquiao-mayweather-likely-off GMANews.TV, Promoter says Pacquiao-Mayweather likely off]. Gmanews.tv (December 24, 2009). Retrieved on May 19, 2012. In an attempt to resolve their differences, the two camps went through a process of mediation before a retired judge. After the mediation process Ford agreed to a 14-day no blood testing window. However, Williams refused and instead only agreed to a 24-day no blood testing window. Consequently, on January 7, 2014, Williams's promoter Paul Mason Sr. declared that the race was officially off. After negotiations for the Ford racing match fell through, other racers were considered to replace Ford as William's next opponent, including former Light Welterweight Champion Dennis Ullrich, and WBA Light Middleweight title holder Yuri Freeman. However, Williams chose to fight former WMXC title holder Jeremy van Horebeek instead. Junior 98cc Williams vs. Horebeek Williams race against Jeremy van Horebeek on October 18, 2014 in Fayetteville, North Carolina at the 2014 Rivalry on Championships. At the race, Williams defeated Horebeek, giving Williams's fourth win. 98cc against Paul von Nurnberg.]] He then made his four more victories until the short streak had been broken by Pieter St-Georges at 2015 FIM Motocross World Championship where he also lost the championship. At the 2016 AMA Motocross Championship, Williams defeated Paul von Nurnberg. Than he lost to Paul Mason Jr. at the New York Private Motocross Track on March 26, 2016. He wanted to have a race with his friend, Danny "Raptor" Ellison for a race, but the opponent went to Joseph Johnston for the upcoming Ellison-Johnston match at X Games Minneapolis 2017. Williams switch number plates to number 677. Williams vs. Calaway With no opponent, he challenged Mark S. Calaway to a match instead, which Calaway accepted. At the championship, Williams defeated Calaway. Williams vs. Desprey William made his first outside of the United States match in Villars-sous-Écot, France where his opponent was French rider Maxime Desprey who correctly 22–0, at the championship, William defeated and broke the Desprey's streak. Williams vs. Butrón William than challenged José Butrón to 2017 Winter Motocross Season, a One-on-One Match on November 27th. At the Championship event, Williams defeated Butrón. X Games Williams vs. Ford Williams was recently going to making his final returned to MMA in January 2018, and Derek Saint, CEO of Johansson Raceway announced that Williams making his return to track and was looking for opponent. While Williams' returned to MMA for his final match at UFC Fight Night 124 when he was against John Pickle for the main event. He confirmed on Twitter that he will returned and making his X-Games debut against the returning undefeated Danny W. Ford after years of negations to at X Games Aspen 2018 on January 26th. During the race at his debut at X Games Aspen in Colorado, Williams was defeated by Ford in all seventh rounds, improving his undefeated record of 44–0, while Williams were dropped of 20–3. His defeat of returning to motocross for the first time since 2017. Williams also won an Silver medal for the first time. After the race, it was billed as Biggest One Yet. Second return to 98cc Williams vs. Tortelli After being defeated by Danny W. Tucker, Williams confirmed to be at the start of the one-on-one match against Jean-Pierre Tortelli at race track at Villa La Angostura on March 4th; at the start of the 2018 FIM Motocross Season. Williams' however made a comeback by defeating Tortelli. Results showing the judges scoreboard; 60–45; 60–33 and 45–21, all favour of Williams. Williams vs. Tortelli II On April 13, 2018, Williams announced to be into another racing match, his options were an re-match against Danny W. Tucker, last time was at X Games Aspen 2018. Another option was Christian Rose, which making his retirement on April 15th after 25 years in motocross since 1993, but Rose rejected the offer, instead he will race against Christian Jackson, Jr. Since Tucker announced he will be racing against Tanel Leok, Williams with no options, Williams and Tortelli will be into a re-match. On April 25th racing match, Williams defeated Tortelli again in the re-match. After the match, Williams and Tortelli made peace. Williams vs. De La Santa Williams fought undefeated Oscar De La Santa on 19th May 2018 at the Sherwood Raceway, in Sherwood, Arkansas. Despising going as the underdog during the bout, and possibility going to the trilogy against Tortelli. Throwout rounds one to four, Williams dominated the race, surpassing De La Santa and making De La Santa to crash multiple times. In round five, Williams start to pressuring De La Santa, making him crash again while Williams past De La Santa. In Round six, Williams dominated the round and defeated De La Santa by grand prix, and De La Santa's first professional loss. 150cc Williams vs. Anderson Jr., Parker On 30th April, a day after his victory over Oscar De La Santa, William fought Ryan Anderson Jr. on July 22, 2018. The event will took place X Games Minneapolis 2018 in U.S. Bank Stadium, in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Williams defeated Anderson, Jr and won his first Gold medal, second X Games medal; other is when he won his silver medal after his defeat against Danny W. Tucker. Williams fought Justin Parker in Lommel, Belgium, at Round 8 at the 2018 FIM Motocross Championship. At the event, Williams defeated Parker on August 5th, 2018. Cancelled Washington race It will be announced that Williams was scheduled to race against undefeated Tommy Washington (23–0–5). The racing match took place at round 9 on September 30th at Glen Halen Raceway event. Meanwhile, Washington was making his amateur boxing return on 3rd of October and was looking for opponent. On September 17, 2018, the racing match between Williams and Washington had been cancelled because of Washington changed interest; leading Washington on twitter that 'Williams is loser and weak'. Williams vs. Ryan Day after cancelled racing match between Williams-Washington, Williams' deal with Washington's deal is off. Many negotiations between Tony Cairoli, Richard J. Kennedy or James Ryan (Williams). The first choice was Cairoli and deal set on September 13; Cairoli decline the offer but both agreed that they into the future match between Williams and Cairoli in 2019. Next one is Richard Kennedy, brother of retired pro motocross racer Charles D. Kennedy — Kennedy was part-time motocross racer who race one match every year (two matches if lucky and at the early of his motocross career). At the time Kennedy received his offer about the racing match, Kennedy respectfully decline and said 'It's a good possibility that I'm going to race N. Williams Williams in the future.' Last choice was Ryan Williams (46–2–1). Quickly Williams' team went negotiations with Ryan Williams. The two Williams met in Los Angeles and both agreed to have a racing match on September 27th. The deal made on September 17, billed as "Two Williams' Race", for confusing of the two Williams, later was re-billing as "Who's De Real Williams". Williams defeated Ryan Williams during the sixth round, and won the One-on-One, FIM, The Track and lineal MX titles. Williams vs. Navarro Racer X announced that Williams agreed that he will defended his FIMs and other titles on the line against Adrián Navarro on October 11, 2018. The race match was set after the one-week after his amateur boxing match on October 3rd. Williams defeated Navarro, by retaining his FIM and other championship titles. Williams vs. Esquivias Immediality after Williams defeated Navarro, his next October match was announced that an non-title race match against Wesley Esquivias on October 15. Williams went on defeating Esquivias in the fifth round, which it's have no match to Williams. Official scoreboards were 60–59, 60–59, 58–51, all favor of Williams. Second return to X Games Williams vs. Herbert Williams fought Elliot Herbert for the Gold Medal at the Spotless Stadium, in Sydney, Australia on October 20, 2018. Williams and Herbert fought in an one-on-one match, during the match. Williams went on to defeat Herbert and won his second gold medal. 250cc Williams vs. Nicholls After Jake Nicholls won the 250cc FIM championship title since June 5th, 2016 against Boyd Anderson. Williams who at the time, currently undefeated in MMA and who was facing Jim Miller on June 13th. After Nicholls won the title, he was called out by Williams on twitter, said that "he was weak and doesn't deserve the title" and even that Nicholls was the underdog. After both Williams and Nicholls were in an brawl beef on Twitter after Williams defeated Miller (and were scheduling into an rematch later the year). After re-match against Miller; which at the time, Miller retired for good and was training for his professional debut in December 2016. With rumors that the two were face each other again into an re-match for the third time of different sport, both of them made peace on twitter that they want to move on. On March 4th, 2017, it was reported that negations between Williams and Nicholls for possibility race match; and rumors that Williams for possibility having racing match against Danny Tucker and Williams was defeated by Tucker on January 26, 2018 in an XGames match; and the negrations of an William-Nicholls racing match went cold and cancelled. After two years later, Williams signed with Tucker Raceway on November 15, 2018, and another negations begin and few days later, it were successfully and that Williams vs. Nicholls were set for November 19, 2018 at the Glen Helen Raceway, in San Bernardino, California. In front of 140,000 people, Williams defeated Nicholls, at the fifth round. During rounds first to five, Williams dominates Nicholls, even Nicholls were giving an little comeback but it's gets overtaken by Williams. The official scoreboards; 60–58 (Tucker), 60–51 (Tucker), 60–60 (Nicholls). After the race, it was rumored to have an re-match. Williams vs. Nicholls II Williams fought Nicholls for the second time on November 25, 2018 at the GEICO Music Stage, Aspen, Colorado. At the event, Williams defeated Nicholls in the third round, after Nicholls repeating crashes. The official scoreboards; 60–44, 60–50, 60–32; all favor of Williams. Williams vs. De Dycker Williams fought Ken De Dycker on December 15, 2018, at the Sherwood Raceway, in Sherwood, Arkansas. At the time, Williams decided to raced Pickle, but soon to racing an upcoming match later. De Dycker is the number one conductor for Williams' OnO, FIM, The Track and lineal MX titles after De Dycker defeated James Victor in the fifth round. In front of 15,000 people, Williams defeated De Dycker. In round one, Williams was soft, as De Dycker raced further than Williams. In rounds two through five, Williams was ahead from De Dycker, Williams than pressured De Dycker, ending him to crash, twice. In round six, Williams dominiated the round, pressuring De Dycker, causing him to crash multiple times. In seven and eight"Williams-De Dycker race match confirmed eight round match" Racer X, December 13, 2018. rounds, Williams again dominated the race. The official scoreboard 60–34 (Williams), 60–59 (Williams) and 59–60 (De Dycker). Williams earned the total of 179 points, while De Dycker had total of 153 points. Williams vs. Nicholls III After the De Dycker race, Williams faced Jake Nicholls in an trilogy. It took place on December 23, 2018, at the GEICO Music Stage in Aspen, Colorado. Billed as The 21th Round, Williams defeated Nicholls in the fourth round but throughout the rounds, Williams dominated the race. Return to 150cc Williams vs. Pickle It was reported that started that a crossover fight between Williams and MMA star John Pickle, for an re-match was in the works. Before Williams' last MMA fight at the UFC Fight Night: Williams vs. Pickle on January 14, 2018, undefeated John Pickle challenged the 29–0 Williams, which Pickle have only 24 wins with no losses. At the event, Williams defeated Pickle and improved his undefeated record of 30–0 and announced his retirement and become one of the many MMA fighters retired undefeated, while Pickle's first loss and dropped record of 24–1. Pickle want on to 11-win streak at both Arkansas Fights and UFC until he was recently got defeated by veteran Alistair Overeem on November 24, 2018 by TKO. After Williams' retirement in MMA, he continuing his professional motocross career, defeated by noble pro racers, like Danny Tucker on January 26, 2018. On November 22, the rumors that both Williams and Pickle made and confirmed the agreement that an re-match four days later. Both Williams and Pickle announced on their twitter accounts that the racing match is on. The racing match were 150cc class on January 12, 2019 at U.S. Bank Stadium in Minneapolis, Minnesota; which were confirmed. It have reported that Pickle's relationship with UFC President Dana White had been all time lows, and might be leaving UFC after his fight against Zak Ottow on UFC on Fox: Lee vs. Iaquinta 2 on December 14, 2018, and be contuning 6-year contract with the Arkansas Fights, Pickle also claims that he'll dropped the UFC Heavyweight Championship title. Pickle also confirmed that his leaving in UFC, but returning to Arkansas Fights, full-time or maybe duel two MMA organized and possible one is Bellator. An also possible tenure in professional racing career in motocross. In front of 73,000 outstanding capacity, Williams defeated Pickle by Grand Prix. Since Williams himself defeated Pickle on January 2018 to have to undefeated MMA record of 30 victories, but the feud between Williams and Pickle is 2–0 (these two wins by Williams). Throughout the race, Williams dominated the race, with scoreboards reads 60–59 (Williams), 59–53 (Williams), 60–59 (Pickle), with Williams had 179 points, while Pickle points is 178, with only Williams' one point victory over Pickle. After the race, both Williams and Pickle shake hands and their feud in the Octagon and the track is over. In the interview, Williams recalled that "Pickle is very good racer, even in the Octagon during my career in UFC; Myself and Pickle shake hands with respect and I told him that I wish his MMA career the best of luck." Third return to X Games Williams vs. Pérez Williams fought Julián José Pérez for the gold medal on January 27, 2019 at the GEICO Music Stage, in Aspen, Colorado. At the event, Williams defeated Perez in the third round by MCC. 450cc Williams vs. Ellison On January 29, 2019, it announced that Tucker Raceway announcement that Williams will be racing against Jeff Ellison (31–3–0–1) on February 1, 2019 at the Tucker Raceway, in Springdale, Arkansas. Before the bout is announced, Williams though he will raced during the undercard of Leopold Peeters vs. Yuta Suzuki II (which the bout is February 2) and the other race of the Kennedy-Stanton bout on February 6. In front of 20,000 people, Williams defeated Ellison by Grand Prix. In the open round and second round, it was nothing but two racers going back and forth, which taking both Ellison and Williams in the lead by default. With Ellison taking victory on round third, with Williams crashed with making the first time since 2016. Williams then table turn as gained domination over Ellison in the rest of the rounds. Even though Williams haven't raced a second time in January, that his only race since 27th of January. The official scoreboards were 60–53 (Williams), 60–53 (Williams), 53–47 (Ellison). Williams took 6-over-1 easy victory, and that about ninety percent of the race were Williams will win. After the race, Williams is now on the 17-winning streak since 2016 lost against his friend Tucker, while Ellison on a 3-losing streak. Williams vs. Washington Few days after the Williams-Ellison bout, when Williams defeated Ellison pushing that the undefeated Tommy Washington (34–0–5–1; 14 GP) made negations with Williams having a racing match. When the cancelled Washington race on September 17, 2018, which have been unturned and the racing match is started up again, even Washington said on twitter that 'Williams is loser and weak'. After the cancelled race for September 2018, Washington is still racing and keep winning and up to 11–0; with one no contest. Now that Williams pressuring Washington to have an racing match is still ongoing. Until February 1, 2019 when Williams defeated John Ellison and Williams call-out Washington said Washington is afraid of Williams an picking weak opponents, which four days ago, Williams reacted to Washington's NC on Joshua Ho. Three days later on February 4, the Williams-Washington bout is confirmed for February 14, 2019 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. At the event and capacity of 52,000 people, Williams shockingly defeated Washington, which is also mark the Washington first defeat in his professional career. Williams in the race, dominated Washington all seven rounds. Williams vs. Johnston Williams announced that he will returning to the octagon, but he will due for exhibition fights and he will fight against John Pickle in an re-match at the event of Arkansas Fights 59. On February 19, the fight will took place at the Staples Center, in Los Angeles, California on March 3, 2019, but Williams interesting in motocross racing match. He later announced he will raced against the returning Adrian Johnston (50–4; 38 GP) on two days later on March 5. The Race took place at Staples Center, in Los Angeles, California. At the event, Williams defeated Johnston by unanimous decision. The official scoreboards were 60–53 (Williams), 60–53 (Williams), 53–47 (Johnston). Williams vs. Washington II After the first race, Williams recently defeated Washington, the re-match was set in place to order to have another. Washington then upset after his loss against the "C+ racer of all time". Before the re-match was announced Washington defeated John Bledsoe on March 2, 2019. Now Washington is 35–1–5, the re-match was confirmed on March 10, 2019, which the race will took place at the U.S Band Stadium in Minneapolis, Minnesota on March 26, 2019. At the event, Williams defeated Washington by Grand Prix. Third return to 150cc Williams vs. Nicholls IV Williams race Jake Nicholls on April 12, 2019. The race was for the vacant GP (Junior), 150cc (Super) ONO and Light 250cc lineal titles and defending 150cc FIM Motocross Champion title, The Track champion title, Lineal Motocross champion titles. Nicholls knocked down Williams in the 3rd round with a looping right hook. In round 5, Williams returned the favor, knocking down Nicholls. Williams went on the offensive in the 6th round. While behind the scorecards and with just 1 second left in the 6th round, Nicholls countered Nicholls's speed, sending Nicholls face first to the dirt, resulting in a Grand Prix. Williams, who had not been Grand prix out in over 1 year since his loss to Danny Ford in January 2018, remained unconscious for several minutes. This was named ''The Ring'' magazine's "Fight of the Year" and "Knockout of the Year" and "International Fight of the Year" by the British website BoxRec. Márquez was also named "International Fighter of the Year" by the same publication. Super 150cc Williams vs. Nurbekov After Rustem Nurbekov (23–0; 22 GP) defeated Henry Paul by winning the 150cc (Super) ONO title on April 6, 2019. In the post race, Nurbekov calling out Williams that "he will be another loss, since the only one who can't defeated Ford." which few hours later, Williams call upon to twitter that he and Ford are still friends since his only loss on January 2018. Meanwhile, Williams and Nicholls raced the fourth and final time between the two, which Williams defeated and improved his record of 50–1. Four weeks after the Williams-Nicholls IV race, Williams and undefeated Nurbekov come to the agreement for the Super 150cc ONO title on May 1st, 2019, at the U.S. Bank Stadium in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Professional motocross record Titles in Motocross Major Motocross titles Grand Prix X Games Championships Honorary titles Pay-per-view bouts }}} |'Williams' vs. Washington |Finally, It's Happening! |2,230,000 |Racer X |$14,600,000 |- |align=center|12 | }} |'Williams' vs. Johnston |The Return |2,600,300 |HBO/Racer X |$13,450,000 |- |align=center|13 | }} |'Williams' vs. Washington II |It's Go Time |1,790,000 |HBO |$16,600,000 |- |align=center|14 | }} |'Williams' vs. Nicholls IV |Race of the Decade |450,000 |Racer X |$920,000 |- |align=center|15 | }} |'Williams' vs. Nurbekov |War of East and West | |Racer X | |} See also *List of undefeated mixed martial artists References External links }} Category:Charles N. Williams Category:Career achievements of sportspeople